


King of My Heart

by bellafarella



Series: SC Prompts [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hiking, M/M, Prompt Fic, Realization of love, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: ewdavids said:king of my heart by taylor swift song ficTumblr prompt that I centred around Patrick's feelings throughout meeting and being with David with lyrics from King of My Heart by Taylor Swift.





	King of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to maybe 30 seconds of the song before giving up (sorry not a fan) but reading her lyrics did just fine for me anyway lol.
> 
> Yay for my first prompt! I hope yall will send me some prompts. I am still new to writing for them but check out my other works and if you like them and have an idea shoot me an ask on tumblr! Also, commentary is always helpful, and kudos are much appreciated! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Patrick Brewer moved to Schitt’s Creek a couple of months ago. He up and left his normal, wholesome life to live in a small town a whiles away from all that he’s ever known. A family that loves him, a steady job with a decent income, and a wife to be. It’s what he needed to do to be happy in his life. He did not love Rachel the way a man was supposed to love his fiance. He only asked her to marry him because they had been on and off dating for ten years and it was what was expected of him. Expected of him from his family, from his friends, from the standards of the life he was living day to day.

So Patrick ended it with Rachel, quit his boring job that he hated doing, told his family he was moving, and packed his stuff.

Living in Schitt’s Creek alone was different than anything he’s ever experienced. He’s never truly been alone before. He went from his parents house to a dorm room with a roommate, to half-living with Rachel. Now he’s alone, and he could not be any happier.

 

_I'm perfectly fine, I live on my own_

_I made up on my mind, I'm better off bein' alone_

 

That is until he meets David Rose.

David Rose who came into Ray’s to fill out his incorporation forms for the general store that he is leasing. David Rose who wears four rings on one hand and dresses in big sweaters even though it’s warm out. David Rose who he knew he just needed to help with his business because the thought of not seeing him, getting to know him, being near him would drive him crazy. David Rose who can’t seem to get out of his head.

Patrick didn’t know what to do with his feelings about David. He knew that there were feelings if he could not seem to get this guy out of his head. David left the biggest impression on him. No one has ever done this to him; got in his head so much that he could barely sleep at night. He needed to clear his head, and the best way for Patrick to do so was to go hiking.

Patrick loves to hike. He loves anything that involves adventure and the outdoors. He first came on this hike when he met David, and he’s been coming on this hike ever since. Anytime he gets too in his head about David, or to sort through his feelings for him, or to muster up the courage to do something about his feelings for him.

 

_And all at once, you are the one I have been waiting for_

_King of my heart, body and soul, ooh whoa_

 

Actually being with David, being his partner in business and in life. It felt amazing. Like nothing Patrick has ever experienced.

In bed with David by his side or in his arms is when he lets himself feel those feelings of love for him. Before he has the courage to confess his love for him.

 

_Late in the night, the city's asleep_

_Your love is a secret I'm hoping, dreaming, dying to keep_

 

Patrick knows that the love he has for David far surpasses any love he ever had for Rachel. He still cares for her deeply, and wishes her well in life and love. However, he was never in love with her. He knew this from the beginning with her but being with David, loving David, he knew he could never have been in love with her. Loving David felt natural. Like breathing air. Holding David, kissing him, everything was so easy with him. David made him feel right.

 

_Change my priorities_

_The taste of your lips is my idea of luxury_

 

Patrick doesn’t go on many hikes being that he’s in an established, committed relationship with David. He doesn’t need those hikes as much as he did when he was first developing feelings for David. He will still on certain occasions, just to help him clear his mind, or to just get out of his head. The top of the mountain became a sort of safe space for Patrick when he moved to Schitt’s Creek. It helped him discover who he really is.

 

_Is the end of all the endings?_

_My broken bones are mending_

_With all these nights we're spending_

 

Using the mountaintop as that safe space, Patrick was able to precisely plan his proposal to the love of his life. He knew that the exact spot he realized his feelings for David, the spot he came to finally admit it to himself, the spot he came to muster up the courage to be with David, the spot he came to realize his love for David, that this spot would be where he needed to propose to David.

 

_And all at once, you're all I want, I'll never let you go_

_King of my heart, body and soul, ooh whoa_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at bellafarella  
> xoxo


End file.
